Lambo in wonderland
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Cerita tentang Lambo. Ow, dia masuk kedalam lubang dan ke dunia Wonderland..chapter2 UPDATE- Mereka dikejar oleh pasukan milik ratu hati. Kufufufu-keluar karakter lain.'HIATUS' sampai selesai liat filmnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Semua character di KHR milik Akira Amano, setting dan karakter pengganti di Alice in Wonderland milik Walt Disney. Cerita asli juga milik Walt Disney, aku hanya mengubah inti cerita tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya untuk kesenangan.

Rate: untuk chapter ini K+

Genre: Fantasy, Adv,Friendship, Act, dan lainnya.

CATATAN: Terpikir saat mau tidur(judulnya) ceritanya saat terbangun. Kufufufufu

Warning: OOCness, cosplay-cross dressed, tetapi tidak ada change gender.

**Lambo in wonderland**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_Time line: Tidak tahu XD, anggap saja setelah lawan Mukuro._

"Uh.. Reborn menyebalkan!" Lambo sedang berada di gudang di rumah Tsuna. Dia baru saja mencoba..um..mencoba memusnahkan Reborn. Tetapi sialnya, senjata yang dia gunakan meledak dan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Lambo yang babak belur karena ulahnya langsung lari dari halaman rumah Tsuna yang menjadi ajang pertarungan. Tsuna yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung mengejar Lambo tetapi kehilangan jejak. Lambo yang lari tanpa arah ternyata masuk ke dalam gudang. Dia mendengar suara Tsuna yang memanggil-manggilnya tetapi dibiarkannya.

"Reborn bodoh.." Lambo mencoba menahan tangisannya. Dia tidak ingin Tsuna menemukannya. Di dalam gudang itu terdapat peralatan-peralatan yang sudah tidak terpakai atau memang baru disimpan. Karena siang hari, gudang itu tidaklah terlalu gelap. Lambo berjalan-jalan di dalam gudang dan menemukan sebuah lubang aneh di tanah.

"Oh..mencurigakan.." Lambo memandangi lubang itu."Apa tuan tikus atau tuan kelinci yang membuatnya?" Lambo kemudian memasukkan kepalanya kedalam lubang dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Pst..hallo apa ada orang?" Lambo menunggu. Lubang itu tidaklah terlalu besar. Ketika Lambo akan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Dia tersangkut karena tanduknya. Ketika mencoba dan berusaha mengambil tanduknya, Lambo terpeleset dan akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

"Aaa..a...a"

~XxX~

"Hei, apa benda ini masih hidup? Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa terlambat.." Lambo membuka matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya sepasang telinga kelinci bewarna silver.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia disini, nanti dia bisa diserang monster.." Kini Lambo sudah membuka matanya.

"Oh, dia sadar." Di depannya Gokudera sedang memandangnya. Dia memakai pakaian lucu dan mempunyai telinga kelinci, dia membawa jam besar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lambo menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Tsuna. Dia memakai gaun berwarna biru. Rambutnya panjang dan diikat.

"Uh, Tsuna?" Mendengar kata-kata Lambo, orang yang mirip Tsuna dan kelinci Gokudera saling pandang.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" Orang yang mirip Tsuna itu bingung. Lambo langsung duduk. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Ah..tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidaklah bodoh~" Lambo meringis.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu namaku?" Kelinci yang seperti Gokudera itu memelototi Lambo yang membuatnya menjadi takut.

"I..iya, kau Gokudera..jelek!" Mendengar itu, kelinci Gokudera menjadi naik pitam. Dia akan memukul Lambo kalau saja 'Tsuna' tidak menghentikannya. 'Gokudera' kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan 'Tsuna' dan Lambo.

"Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang begitu.." 'Tsuna' mendesah."Lalu, siapa kamu dan darimana?namaku memang Tsuna, tetapi aku dipanggil Alice. Kenapa kau tahu nama asliku dan Gokudera? Kami tidak pernah menyebut nama asli kami..hanya orang yang dekat dengan kami yang mengetahui nama asli kami." Lambo menjadi bingung dengan kata-kata Tsuna.

"Aku Lambo-san..assasin dari Bovino family, umur 5 tahun. Lahir 28 mei dan bergolongan darah A…" Mendengar itu, Alice atau Tsuna hanya terdiam. Dia merasa anak kecil yang memakai pakaian seperti sapi ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Tetapi yang pasti, akhirnya Tsuna dapat mengetahui namanya atau dia akan memanggilnya sapi.

"Nah Lambo-"

"Lambo-san, baka.." Tsuna mendesah lagi sedangkan Lambo hanya bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Lambo-san, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"..Aku dari gudang tempat penyimpanan dirumah Tsuna.."

"Eh, rumahku?" Tsuna menunjuk dirinya.

"Bukan, rumah Tsuna si bodoh boss Vongola." Tsuna memandang Lambo dan memutuskan tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh karena informasi yang diberikan teman barunya ini sulit dimengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku. Tidak baik kita berlama-lama di daerah terbuka seperti ini.." Memang benar. Tsuna dan Gokudera menemukan Lambo di jalan setapak di dekat pohon besar yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Kalau saja saat itu bukan Tsuna dan Gokudera yang lewat di jalan itu, habislah Lambo.

"Oh ya, kemana Gokudera yang ber cosplay kelinci tadi pergi?" Lambo penasaran. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tsuna yang berambut panjang dan memakai gaun seperti sedang cosplay, Gokudera dengan telinga kelinci yang juga seperti sedang bercosplay, dan Lambo dapat melihat burung yang belum pernah dilihatnya sedang bertengger di pohon.

"Apa kita sedang mengadakan pesta?" Lambo menganggap Tsuna dan yang lain sedang melakukan permainan.

"Nah, menjawab pertanyaanmu. Gokudera sekarang mungkin sudah berada di kastil hati. Dan kalau kamu belum tahu, kita ada di Wonderland.." Tsuna berhenti sesaat. "Ratu hati sedang mempunyai masalah dan membuat semua penghuni Wonderland ketakutan. Dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menangkap pencuri."

"Eh, pencuri?"

"Err..aku tidak yakin apa yang hilang dari ratu hati dapat dikatakan dicuri." Tsuna lalu berdiri dan membersihkan tanah dari gaunnya."Ayo, kita harus benar-benar pergi sebelum tentara ratu hati menemukan kita..dan mungkin kau bisa membantu memecahkan masalah ini Lambo-san, kita akan menunggu kepulangan Gokudera dari istana dan mendengar bagaimana cerita lebih lengkapnya." Tsuna berpikir sejenak."Kami juga tidak mengadakan pesta Lambo-san.."Lambo hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dan bergandengan tangan dengan Tsuna. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke arah hutan.

_"Oh, jadi mereka tidak mengadakan pesta..padahal aku suka pesta.."_

TBC~

Hehe, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Review, masukan dipersilahkan. Jika ada yang kurang jelas juga silahkan bertanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Semua character di KHR milik Akira Amano, setting dan karakter pengganti di Alice in Wonderland milik Walt Disney. Cerita asli juga milik Walt Disney, aku hanya mengubah inti cerita tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya untuk kesenangan.

Rate: untuk chapter ini K+ atau PG-13

Genre: Fantasy, Adv, Friendship, Act, dan lainnya.

CATATAN: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

Warning: OOCness, cosplay-cross dressed, tetapi tidak ada change gender.

**Lambo in wonderland**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_Time line: Tidak tahu XD, anggap saja setelah lawan Mukuro._

Sebelumnya:

_"Err..aku tidak yakin apa yang hilang dari ratu hati dapat dikatakan dicuri." Tsuna lalu berdiri dan membersihkan tanah dari gaunnya."Ayo, kita harus benar-benar pergi sebelum tentara ratu hati menemukan kita..dan mungkin kau bisa membantu memecahkan masalah ini Lambo-san, kita akan menunggu kepulangan Gokudera dari istana dan mendengar bagaimana cerita lebih lengkapnya." Tsuna berpikir sejenak."Kami juga tidak mengadakan pesta Lambo-san.."Lambo hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dan bergandengan tangan dengan Tsuna. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke arah hutan._

_"Oh, jadi mereka tidak mengadakan pesta..padahal aku suka pesta.."_

_

* * *

_

"Alice, kau telah kembali.." Di dalam sebuah rumah yang dari luar terlihat seperti sebuah batang pohon yang sudah mati, Lambo bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti tikus yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Si tikus hitam itu menunjuk ke arah Lambo.

"Aku dan Gokudera menemukannya saat Gokudera akan menuju ke istana..uh, dia sepertinya bukan dari dunia ini."

"Ah, Alice..kenapa kau mengatakan nama asli kelinci putih?" Si tikus putih terkejut.

"Hei Yama-chan dan Ryouhei-chan~" Lambo mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kedua tikus itu terdiam.

"Eh, dia tahu nama kami?" Yamamoto berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Lambo. Dia kemudian jongkok. Dilihatnya Lambo. "Ah~kau seekor anak sapi!" Yamamoto tertawa. Dia melihat tanduk dan bintik-bintik hitam di baju Lambo."Hai teman kecil, jadi kau bukan dari sini..tetapi kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Yamamoto mengusap rambut Lambo.

"Ah, ah!apa telingamu asli?" Lambo sebenarnya telah penasaran saat melihat Gokudera. Yamamoto menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Lambo dapat menyentuh telinganya."Woa~asli!" Lambo terlihat senang.

'BRAAK!'

"Extreme!" Tikus putih, alias Ryouhei menggebrak meja. Matanya terbakar."Ada alien di Wonderland~. Aku harus memberitahu yang lain." Ryouhei berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian keluar. Melihat hal itu, Tsuna hanya menghelai nafas.

"Oh..semoga Ryouhei-kun tidak mendapat masalah."

~OoO~

Lambo memakan kue dan susu dengan nikmat. Ruangan itu tidaklah terlalu besar tetapi terasa nyaman. Ada meja tempat Lambo sedang duduk yang ada di tengah ruangan. Rak buku yang menempel di dinding kayu dan terdapat sebuah vas yang penuh bunga.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan masuklah Gokudera yang terengah-engah.

"Cepat!kita pergi dari sini!" Wajahnya pucat.

"Haha, ada apa Gokudera?" Yamamoto yang sedang mengayun-ngayun pemukul dari kayu menghampiri Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, ada apa?" Tsuna berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentara milik ratu hati sedang menuju kemari. Anjing berambut kuning mencium bau asing dariku. Mau tak mau aku bercerita tentang benda yang kita temukan. Setelah itu, aku tadi langsung berlari kemari."

Mendengar itu Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung memandang Lambo yang sedang memasukkan kue ke dalam rambutnya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Yamamoto-san.." Yamamoto mengangguk. "Lambo-san, kita harus pergi.." Tsuna kini berada disamping tempat Lambo duduk.

"Eh, pergi kemana? Lambo-san belum selesai makan~" Lambo ogah-ogahan menjawab.

"Hei sapi kecil, nanti kau dapat makan roti tart dan minum teh dengan madu.." Mendengar kata-kata Yamamoto, Lambo langsung bersemangat.

"Yo!"

"Haah..ka..kalian pergilah dari sini. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berlari." Gokudera bersandar di pinggir pintu. Dia memang merasa lelah, nafasnya memburu. Yamamoto meletakkan tongkat pemukulnya dan mendekati Gokudera. Dalam sekejab, Gokudera telah Yamamoto bawa di pundaknya.

"He-hei, turunkan!" Gokudera tentu saja langsung memberontak. Tetapi, Yamamoto tidak peduli.

"Tsuna-kun, kau bawa Lambo dan kita akan pergi ketempat persembunyian yang ada di hutan yang lebih dalam." Tsuna mengangguk, dia lalu menaikkan Lambo di punggungnya.

"Ryouhei-kun pasti akan tahu kita ada dimana jika dia kembali lagi." Yamamoto lalu berjalan keluar dan Gokudera masih berontak. Tsuna mengikutinya. Lambo merasa senang dan berpegangan di rambut Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun. Jangan berontak, kita harus segera pergi.." Gokudera lalu memandang Tsuna dan mendesah.

"Baiklah Tsuna-kun.." Gokudera mendengus dalam hati."_Brengsek, ini sungguh memalukan.."_ Yamamoto kini lebih leluasa berjalan setelah Gokudera berhenti berontak.

~OoO~

"Cepat buka pintu ini!" Pasukan ratu hati mendobrak pintu tempat Lambo dan yang lain sebelumnya tinggal.

"Hei, apa benar mereka di dalam batang kayu itu?" Seorang berbaju kesatria yang memakai kacamata bertanya kepada orang yang bertelinga anjing. Kemudian seorang lagi yang memakai banyak jepitan di rambut bermain dengan pisau. Dilemparkan pisau itu sehingga menancap di batang pohon dan melewati para tentara ratu hati. Orang yang memiliki telinga anjing itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong.." kesatria yang memakai kacamata lalu melihat bawahannya keluar dari dalam batang pohon itu.

"Tidak ada siapapun di dalam tuanku.." Si kacamata itu lalu melirik ke arah orang yang memakai jepit rambut.

"Hei, kau bohong.." Si rambut jepit menarik rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung leher orang bertelinga anjing itu.

"Ugh.."

"Tuan, sepertinya tadi memang ada seseorang yang di tempat ini.." Seorang bawahan lain membawa segelas susu milik Lambo. Orang yang memakai kacamata mengangguk. Kemudian orang yang memakai jepit rambut melepaskan rantai itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencarinya lagi..kau, cepat tunjukkan jalannya. Atau kau akan menyesal, Dino.." Dino memandang kedua orang itu dan menyipitkan matanya.

~OoO~

"Ryouhei-kun, ada apa ini?" Ryouhei dan tiga orang yang masing-masing bertelinga tikus, kelinci, dan kucing memandang rumah batang kayu yang kini sudah rusak.

"Kyoko-chan, lebih baik kau membawa I-pin dan Haru bersembunyi. Sepertinya pasukan ratu hati baru saja kesini.." Ryouhei lalu berpikir. Dia tahu kalau Tsuna dan yang lain sudah pergi sebelum para pasukan itu datang kesini dan dia tahu tujuan mereka."Aku akan menyusul mereka." Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk dan segera berbalik. Namun sebelum pergi, gadis bertelinga tikus memandang Ryouhei.

"Hati-hati kak.." Ryouhei tersenyum dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Dia lalu berlari menuju ke arah pasukan ratu hati pergi.

Sementara itu di istana hati, seorang berambut ungu dan mempunyai sepasang mata yang berwarna berbeda sedang duduk diatas singasananya. Kemudian seorang gadis yang memakai penutup mata berbentuk hati itu berdiri disampingnya dengan membawa trisula.

"Ratu, kesatria Ken dan Chikusa pasti akan dapat menangkap orang yang telah mencuri sesuatu yang penting milik anda.."

"Hn.." Ratu hati itu hanya bertopang dagu.

"Dan pasti mereka juga akan dapat menangkap Alice.." Gadis yang memakai penutup mata itu menjentikkan jari. Lalu muncul pelayan yang membawakan secangkir teh hangat. Ratu hati lalu mengambilnya.

"Fufufu..ya, aku akan menunggu kabar baik dari mereka." Dia tersenyum dan menyeringai.

TBC~

**CATATAN PENULIS:**

-Aoi no Tsuki: Makasih atas reviewnya! Yaya, chara KH. Yang pasti keluarga Vongola dan sekitarnya. Hehehe. Yup! Makasih juga atas semangatnya.

-Rst: Ya.. Tsuna jadi Alice, tapi tidak change gender looh XD. Ah.. tapi kepribadiannya jadi agak berbeda neh ^u^ Makasih reviewnya-

-CursedCrystal: Fufu, ini ada hintsnya XD, semoga suka. Tapi berhubung ini rated K+, jadi seperti ini saja. Semoga castnya cocok yah. Makasie telah mereview~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Semua character di KHR milik Akira Amano, setting dan karakter pengganti di Alice in Wonderland milik Walt Disney. Cerita asli juga milik Walt Disney, aku hanya mengubah jalan dan inti cerita tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya untuk kesenangan.

Rated: untuk chapter ini K+ atau PG-13

Genre: Fantasy, Adv, Friendship, Act, dan lainnya.

CATATAN: Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Hm.. sepertinya semua karakter KHR yang ada di Wonderland sudah aku keluarkan.

Warning: OOCness, cosplay-cross dressed, tetapi tidak ada change gender.

**Lambo in wonderland**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_Time line: Tidak tahu XD, anggap saja setelah lawan Mukuro._

Sebelumnya:

_"Fufufu..ya, aku akan menunggu kabar baik dari mereka." Dia tersenyum dan menyeringai._

_

* * *

_

"Turunkan aku..aku sudah tidak lelah.." Gokudera yang masih ada di bahu Yamamoto menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Telinga kelincinya bergerak-gerak. Mereka telah berada jauh di dalam hutan. Pepohonan sangat rimbun. Lambo terpesona melihat bunga-bunga dan jamur yang besar di kiri kanan mereka. Melihat jamur itu membuat Lambo lapar. Dia mengambil kue yang disimpan di rambutnya dan memakannya.

"Apa benar kau bisa jalan?" Yamamoto kemudian menurunkan Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna bertanya sambil memegang Lambo yang mulai bergerak-gerak di punggungnya.

"Ya..aku baik-baik saja Tsuna-kun." Gokudera lalu memandang Yamamoto dan kemudian menoleh ke arah samping."Terimakasih." Yamamoto memandang Gokudera dan memperlihatkan giginya. Tangannya dia letakkan di belakang.

"Ya, sama-sama~"

_"Eh, apa ini?"_ Lambo melihat sesuatu seperti ekor yang berwarna belang bergerak gerak. Dipegangnya ekor itu dan ditariknya.

"Ah, Lambo.." Tsuna belum sempat bereaksi, sesuatu jatuh dari atas pohon dan jatuh tepat diatas Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung mendekati Tsuna yang tertimpa sesuatu.

"Aww..sakit.." Tsuna lalu melihat apa yang jatuh menimpanya. Wajahnya langsung pucat. Gokudera dan Yamamoto terdiam. Sosok itu lalu berdiri dan membersihkan jas belang yang dia pakai. Terlihat telinga kucing dan ekor belang yang besar.

"Kucing belang?"

Orang bertelinga kucing belang itu menggerakkan ekornya dan menemukan Lambo yang berpegangan di ekornya. Lambo tidak terluka dan malah kelihatan senang berpegangan di ekor itu. Ketika melihat tatapan mata orang di depannya, Lambo membatu. Orang itu melepaskan Lambo dari ekornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sapi.." Dia memperlihatkan tangan kirinya, kuku tajam. Dia terlihat marah dan juga memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing.

"Tung..tunggu kucing belang!" Tsuna yang tengah duduk mencoba agar kucing belang itu tidak melukai Lambo. Lambo mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"I'll bite you.." Dia mengayunkan cakarnya ke wajah Lambo. Tsuna lega karena kucing belang itu hanya mencakar wajah Lambo. Tetapi Lambo sudah menangis. Kucing belang itu melemparkan Lambo ke arah Tsuna.

"Jaga peliharaanmu. Aku tidak suka diganggu saat sedang tidur. Kalau saja dia bukan anak-anak, akan aku hajar habis-habisan.." Kucing belang itu lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Huwe~" Lambo menangis terisak di dekapan Tsuna."Hibari jelek!" Kucing belang itu berhenti. Dia berbalik. Lambo langsung ketakutan lahi. Kucing belang itu mendekat ke arah Lambo dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuat air mata Lambo kian keluar."Huwee!"

"Ah, jadi namamu Hibari?" Yamamoto sedikit berkeringat. Sedangkan Gokudera dalam posisi waspada.

"Hnn.."

"Hi..hibari-san." Tsuna berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya."Kami sedang lari dari kejaran pasukan ratu hati. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini.."

"Bagaimana peliharaanmu dapat mengetahui namaku?" Hibari tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tsuna.

"Dia bukan dari dunia ini dan entah kenapa dia tahu nama asli kita.." Gokudera menjawabnya. Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kea rah Gokudera namun kembali kea rah Tsuna.

"Kau Alice bukan?apa kau yang mencuri sesuatu yang penting milik ratu hati?" Hibari menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tsuna menggeleng. Hibari kemudian terdiam."Baik, aku akan pergi dengan kalian. Lagipula aku juga tidak suka di Wonderland ini terjadi keributan. Membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak.." Tsuna kini berdiri, Lambo berpindah ke punggung Yamamoto. Dia masih terisak.

"Kami senang Hibari-san mau pergi bersama kami. Perkenalkan, nama asliku Tsuna, dan tikus hitam Yamamoto, kelinci putih adalah Gokudera, lalu dia Lambo.. Lambo-san.." Hibari memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli.." Tsuna hanya tertawa gugup. Hibari bersiul lalu muncul burung berwarna kuning yang langsung hinggap di kepalanya. Hibari kemudian berjalan. Yamamoto, Tsuna dan Gokudera saling pandang. Mereka kemudian berjalan mengikuti Hibari.

~XxX~

"Teh yang nikmat tuan.." Seorang gadis yang bertelinga kelinci bewarna orange dan memakai google di wajahnya sedang duduk sambil meminum teh dengan anggun. Kemudian seorang anak kecil yang memakai slayer juga sedang membaca buku. Meja itu berbentuk persegi panjang. Di atas meja terhidang kue tart, cangkir-cangkir dan teko. Diujung meja terdapat seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi hitam. Dia juga sedang meminum tehnya. Seekor hewan bewarna hijau berada di tepi topinya. Mereka bertiga kemudian melihat Alice dan yang lain.

"Oh, adikku datang~" Gadis kelinci yang memakai google melambai ke arah mereka.

"Ah.. Alice-ni!" Anak berslayer terlihat senang. Dia menutup buku yang dia baca dan turun dari kursinya. Dia berlari ke arah Tsuna.

"Fuuta-chan!" Tsuna terlihat senang. Mereka berpelukan. Sedangkan Gokudera berdiri di belakang Yamamoto yang menggendong Lambo.

"Ada apa Goku-chan?" Gadis ber google itu berdiri dan mendekati Gokudera. Telinga kelinci Gokudera menjadi tegang.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kak.." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil. Lambo yang tadinya tertidur mulai terbangun dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Ah, adik kecil. Kau sudah bangun?" Yamamoto menoleh ke belakang. Kakak Gokudera lalu melongok.

"Siapa dia?" Gokudera spontan mundur kebelakang.

"Kue!" Lambo melihat kue tart yang ada di meja dan langsung mencoba turun."Kue, kue, kue~" Hibari hanya duduk dan menuang teh untuk dirinya. Dia menatap ke arah orang bertopi hitam.

"Hei adik sapi.." Yamamoto menurunkan Lambo dari belakang punggungnya dan menyodorkan ke arah gadis ber google."Apa kau tahu siapa ini?" Lambo menyipitkan pandangannya.

"Ah..wajahnya tidak terlihat!" Gadis itu terdiam lalu membuka google nya.

"Kau tahu aku?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha, Bianchi-chan~ah..si bodoh Fuuta juga ada.." Hibari hanya diam, Bianchi dan Fuuta terkejut. Gokudera rubuh setelah melihat wajah kakaknya. Tsuna langsung menolongnya. Bianchi memakai lagi google nya. Lambo lalu diturunkan dan dia naik ke meja mengambil kue. Lambo tersadar dan memandang orang diujung meja. Dia melempar kuenya dan berdiri diatas meja. Diambilnya granat dari dalam rambutnya."REBORN!aku akan balas kau..."

TBC~

**CATATAN PENULIS:**

**Berhubung belum melihat film Alice in Wonderland seutuhnya(baru sampai Alice masuk kedalam istana hati), maka cerita ini sampai disini dulu. Aku tidak memakai efek membesar dan mengecil atau menghilang yang dilakukan kucing belang seperti di dalam cerita asli karena kebijakanku. Sampai jumpa di next chap. R&R dipersilahkan dan TERIMAKASIH.**


End file.
